


Date

by catersick



Series: LOVER [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: ❝—¿Me estás preguntado sí... —soltó un suspiró algo emocionado— ...quiero salir en una cita contigo?❞





	Date

* * *

  _¿Lo sientes?_

_¿Sientes el latido de tu corazón?_

_Lo quiero._

_Quiero que sea real._

* * *

 Uno delante del otro, sentados sobre el suelo del parque.

Josh, como iniciativa, tomó la mano de Tyler. Su brazo temblaba y junto a el, obviamente, su mano. Por lo que Tyler ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si realmente estaba nervioso.

—Josh —pronunció—. ¿Porqué estás tan nervioso?

Se habían tomado de las manos miles de veces antes, pero ahora a Josh le resultaba distinto, sobretodo al pensar en la petición que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es sólo qué... —pauso unos segundos—, yo soy gay.

Tyler asintió.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y tú también lo eres... —dijo sin completar la oración, estando mucho más que apenado.

Tyler analizó las obviedades de Josh. _¿Cómo es qué no me di cuenta antes?,_ pensó.

—¿Me estás preguntado sí... —soltó un suspiró algo emocionado— ...quiero salir en una cita contigo?

Josh asintió, muchas veces. Y con sus labios formó la pronunciación de _¿entonces?_

—¡Por supuesto!

Y vio a Josh sonreir como nunca antes había visto.

Josh asintió, muchas veces. Y con sus labios formó la pronunciación de _¿entonces?_

—¡Por supuesto!

Y vio a Josh sonreir como nunca antes había visto.

**Author's Note:**

> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/EZRAT0R<<  
> La mayoría de mis escritos estan publicados ahí y me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
